


Sk8ter Boy

by ThatDorkInASharkSuit (LucasApollo)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Song Parody, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasApollo/pseuds/ThatDorkInASharkSuit
Summary: Sylvix server is cursed y'all





	Sk8ter Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvix server is cursed y'all

He was Sylvain.

He was Felix.

Can I make it anymore obvious?

Sylvain was a punk.

Felix studied the blade.

What more can I say?

Sylvain wanted him.

Fe'd never tell.

Secretly he wanted him as well.

And all of Felix's friends stuck up their nose.

They had a problem with his playboy ways.

Sylvain was a skater boy.

Fe said, "See ya later, boy."

He wasn't good enough for him.

Fe had an angry face but his head was up in space.

He needed to come back down to earth.

Five years from now, it's just him and his sword.

He's all alone.

Fe turns on TV and guess who he sees?

Skater boy rockin' up MTV.

He calls up his friends.

They already know.

And they've all got tickets to see his show.

He tags along,

Stands in the crowd,

Looks up at the man that he turned down.

He was a skater boy.

Fe said, "See ya later, boy."

He wasn't good enough for him. 

Now he's a superstar

Slammin' on his guitar

Does your angry face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy.

Fe said, "See ya later, boy."

He wasn't good enough for him.

Now he's a superstar

Slammin' on his guitar

Does your angry face see what he's worth?

Sorry Fe, that your friends didn't tell

Well, you've lucked out, that boy still wants you now.

You were always more than just good friends.

This is how the story ends.

You were the only one who could see...

See the man that boy could be.

There is more than meets the eye,

You see the soul that is inside.

He's just Sylvain, and he's just Felix

Can I make it anymore obvious?

They are in love.

Haven't you heard how they rock each other's world?

Fe's with the skater boy.

He said, "See ya later, boy."

He'll be backstage after the show.

He'll be at the studio singing the song they wrote

About a boy Sylvain always loved.

Fe's with the skater boy.

He said, "See ya later, boy."

He'll be backstage after the show.

He'll be at the studio singing the song they wrote

About a boy Sylvain always loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Imma add proper tags at home when I have my laptop.


End file.
